Jiggly Gym
- | characters = Minty | new = in | released = | difficulty = Hard - Very hard | previous = Bubbly Bog | next = Starlight Station }} Story Before episode: Tiffi and Minty wear gym outfits and take turns launching each other up in the air using a white chocolate bar. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, in levels 427 and 440, special candies can be seen behind liquorice locks for the very first time. Previously, when special candies were behind locks, the lock would behave just like marmalade until an update would come, replacing the lock with marmalade. However, the locks in Levels 427, and 440 are required to be broken just like normal liquorice locks. *Also on level 440, candy bombs are seen in marmalade for the first time. Levels Jiggly Gym has five somewhat hard-hard levels: 429, 431, 432, 433, and 435, as well as two insanely hard levels: 430 and 434. Overall, it is slightly easier than the previous episode, Bubbly Bog. } | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |40 | style="text-align: center;" |130,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |30 | style="text-align: center;" |300,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |10 | style="text-align: center;" |72,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |35 | style="text-align: center;" |90,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" |A have the most amount of candies required in Dreamworld, with 750. |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |32 | style="text-align: center;" |50,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |30 | style="text-align: center;" |64,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |28 | style="text-align: center;" |95,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |36 | style="text-align: center;" |40,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |55 | style="text-align: center;" |190,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |This level used to not have Odus and the moon scale. The first level with candy bombs in marmalade. |} Gallery Story= Jiggly Gym Beginning.png|Jiggly Gym background Jiggly Jym-bg Animating.gif|Jiggly Gym background (animation) |-| Levels= Some levels currently have only icon previews. If you have a screenshot of its gameplay, post it here! Level 426 Dreamworld.png|Level 426 - |link=Level 426/Dreamworld Level 427 Dreamworld.png|Level 427 - |link=Level 427/Dreamworld Level 428 Dreamworld.png|Level 428 - |link=Level 428/Dreamworld Level 429 Dreamworld.png|Level 429 - |link=Level 429/Dreamworld Level 430 Dreamworld.png|Level 430 - |link=Level 430/Dreamworld Level 431 Dreamworld.png|Level 431 - |link=Level 431/Dreamworld Level 432 Dreamworld.png|Level 432 - |link=Level 432/Dreamworld Level 433 Dreamworld icon.png|Level 433 - |link=Level 433/Dreamworld Level 434 Dreamworld before.png|Level 434 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 434/Dreamworld Level 434 Dreamworld after.png|Level 434 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 434/Dreamworld Level 435 Dreamworld.png|Level 435 - |link=Level 435/Dreamworld Level 436 Dreamworld.png|Level 436 - |link=Level 436/Dreamworld Level 437 Dreamworld.png|Level 437 - |link=Level 437/Dreamworld Level 438 Dreamworld icon.png|Level 438 - |link=Level 438/Dreamworld Level 439 Dreamworld icon.png|Level 439 - |link=Level 439/Dreamworld Level 440 Dreamworld.png|Level 440 - |link=Level 440/Dreamworld Trivia *Prior to this episode's release, on Facebook, if you aim multiple striped candies at a multilayered icing and set off the striped candies, only one layer would be cleared, regardless of the number of striped candies aimed at it. Upon the release of this episode, this glitch (which existed for over two years) was finally fixed. However, this glitch wasn't fixed for everybody and occur again now. *Tiffi used a chocolate bar as a catapult in Rainbow Runway, but here, she uses a white chocolate bar. *On web version, the pathway for this episode is completely different from its Reality counterpart. *The release date of this episode is close to "World Post Day" (October 9) and "World Egg Day" (October 10). Category:World finales Category:World Five (Dreamworld) Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Dreamworld episodes Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes